Mirai Nikki
by El mundo de Alicia
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si el mundo de Ranma 1\2 y de Mirai Nikki se mezclan? ¿Habrá más yanderes en ésta historia?
1. Inicio

Hola mis buenos lectores~ Sé que ya hay una historia en progreso pero se me ha dado ésta idea loca xd

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#

Iba la pareja más conocida y divertida de Nerima camino a su hogar loco, lleno de familiares muy peculiares y visitas no tan deseadas, Ranma caminaba relajadamente sobre la barda ya vieja después de tantos años y peleas típicas con sus enemigos, a su lado caminaba una enojada y triste chica de 17 años llamada Akane, que desviaba la mirada de su prometido:

-Akane, ¿sigues enojada?- dice tímido y temoroso mientras la mira con preocupación, despu se detiene y brinca para estar frente de ella y la mira temeroso a recibir un buen golpe en su cabeza.

-Ranma... ¿Por qué seguimos comprometidos después de tantas cosas, tantos insultos y de esa boda fallida, o más bien, rechazada por ti y destruida por esos locos?- suspira un poco y lo mira a los ojos con seguridad y a la vez con miedo a una respuesta o consecuencia negativa para ella, Ranma mira estático su figura con angustia y pensando una respuesta, se arma de valor y da un paso hacia él tomando sus manos, él sólo se queda quieto, se sonroja enormemente quedando en shock completamente, juega un poco con sus manos, mueve sus dedos a lo loco y luego las acaricia con cariño, como si lo hubiera lastimado, entrelaza sus manos con las de él, mira su estado de shock, inmediatamente él la mira y desvía la mirada apenado, trata de hablar, pero balbucea nervioso y luego se queda callado, baja su mirada: -Te has quedado mudo... supongo que el compromiso era con tu padre y no conmigo, sólo era un deber más para tu futuro y para demostrar que eres algo...Hay matrimonios que sólo funcionan gracias a que hay una ganancia para ambos o se llevan como amigos o fingen ser felices mientras que en secreto salen con alguien más o algo más extremo.. tuvieron un hijo no deseado y están juntos por él...No hay que ser de esos y mejor terminar de una vez ésta farsa...- Akane sonríe tristemente y besa su frente con amor y dulzura, suelta sus manos y saca una caja consideradamente pequeña de su portafolios del diario, tenía un forro de pandas comiendo bambú con un moño rojo y una etiqueta que decía el nombre "Ranma" y un corazón muy bien iluminado:

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños! Ya eres un adulto.. Está de moda éste modelo, dicen que es muy bueno para hacer diarios y eso.. luego te paso mi número cuando tenga uno propio..- dice entre lágrimas, las cuales las limpia con sus manos blancas y suaves, sonríe un poco alegre y mira como su prometido toma la caja con ojos llorosos y manos muy temblorosas, mira su prometida y la abraza con toda sus fuerzas mientras llora desconsoladamente, Akane también se suelta a llorar y corresponde a su inesperado, cálido y dulce abrazo de manera amorosa y débil:

-No Akane...no somos como ellos, no quiero ser como ellos y nunca lo seremos.. no sé porque lloro.. me duele que me digas esas cosas y me da miedo todo lo que puede pasar.. que llegue algún idiota y rompa el momento... no soy cursi pero yo te..- dice seguro apretando la espalda de Akane mientras tiemblan sus piernas pero es interrumpido por Akane con dulce y pequeño tímido beso de piquito, Ranma la mira sorprendido y abre los ojos como plato, Akane saca un pañuelo que tiene cosido su nombre con un patito y un puerquito negro, limpia las lágrimas de Ranma y su rostro con ternura y cuidado, se limpia la cara y dice efusivamente y retante:

-Parece que el gran Ranma Saotome llora y es cursi, ¿qué a caso ya no es un hombre?- ríe de una manera dulce para los oídos de Ranma y hace un puchero infantil aceptando el reto, respira hondo y toma a Akane por los hombros fuertemente sin lastimarla, Akane lo mira con curiosida y es besada por nervioso Ranma, el beso es firme, sin movimiento, sólo los labios estaban juntos, Akane juguetona mueve sus labios retándolo aún mas y Ranma le sigue el juego, la toma de la cintura casi alzándola y la besa con más fervor, apasionada e intimidante para Akane, ella sólo se deja besar asustada pero lo disfruta, cierra sus ojos al igual que Ranma mientras profundizan el beso por varios minutos hasta que Akane se separa por falta de aire, Ranma sonríe orgulloso de su victoria, mira a Akane que le regala una sonrisa muy sonrojada, se sonroja de igual manera y sin decir ni una palabra corren a casa tomados de la mano.

Al llegar se percatan de las luces apagadas, así que Ranma le abre la puerta a la casa caballerosamente, entran y Akane brinca hacia Ranma enredando sus brazos en su cuello mientras lo besa con desesperación, caen en las escaleras con cuidado gracias a los reflejos de Ranma y se quedan ahí besándose, Ranma la toma de la cintura alzando un poco su falda cuando de pronto se encienden las luces y escuchan un coro muy familiar para ellos:

-¡Sorpresa!- dicen alegremente la familia con una expresión buena que cambia a una sorpresa imposible:

-Ya no podemos dejar la casa sola y oscura porque los tortolos se comen a besos- dice Nabiki tomando fotos con una cámara nueva ya que la última fue destruida en la boda.

-¡Mañana hay boda!- dice al unísono el señor Tendo y Saotome bailando y bebiendo sake.

-Mi hijo es todo un hombre.- dice sonriendo la señora Saotome al igual que Kasumi.

La parejita se levanta apenada y sonrojada como tomates, se separa y Ranma se pone firme, toma a Akane de la mano recibiendo su apoyo, Akane toma una postura más segura y con voz fuerte Ranma habla amenazante con un aura de batalla: -Escuchen todos, que esto quede como un secreto, que nadie lo sepa, estoy harto de lo mismo, queremos ir a nuestro modo y tener nuestro tiempo,llevarlo tranquilo, sin que nadie lo sepa, una palabra de esto a alguien y yo mismo me encargo de hacerlo pagar.- Todos enmudecieron, Nabiki tomó la cámara y borró las fotos enfrente de todos comenzaron a celebrar la fiesta de Ranma y Akane.

Pasaron las horas, las prometidas se peleaban por Ranma, al igual que los pretendientes de Akane, la parejita sólo festejaba con sus amigos, era una fiesta en grande que acabó a las 3:00 am.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#

Se para un mareado Ranma después de beber un poco de sake, miro su alrededor y se dio cuenta que estaba en un extraño lugar, miro hacia los lados y vio unas sombras paradas a su lado, en total eran 20 personas contándolo a él, era un lugar muy poco iluminado, miro hacia arriba y había un ser enorme vestido con túnicas y un rostro esqueletico y a su lado hablar una pequeña niña morena de pelo lila con unas ropas muy raras que leía mangas y comía un sándwich:

-Bienvenidos al juego...- dice el extraño ser con voz sonora, se ilumina un poco el lugar y logra ver la figura de Akane, estaba asustada pero se mantenía firme.

-¿¡Donde estamos?!- dice una voz distorsionada, Ranma sigue la voz y ve figura conocida para él.

-Estamos en una sala donde se reunirán o vendrán para dudas o ayuda para el juego.- suena la voz sabia y la chiquilla a su lado comienza a volar a su alrededor grtitando: -¡Ve al grano de una vez!- se define la niña y toma asiento.

-Mi nombre es Murumuru y él es Deus ex Machina,dios del tiempo y del todo, bla bla bla.- dice la chica fastidiada.

Deus enojado por el comportamiento de Murumuru habla fuertemente: -Se preguntarán de que va esto... es un juego para ver quién es el mejor, es el juego de la supervivencia, donde el ganador tomará mi lugar, será el dios todo poderoso, ese es su objetivo, sobrevivir para ser dios y mi propósito es entretenerme con eso y conseguir un remplazo. Para éste juego se necesitan diarios del futuro, son ventajas y desventajas los diarios, ya que si destruyen sus diarios o a ustedes, automáticamente son descalificados y eliminados de éste mundo. Sus diarios les dián con cierto tiempo de anticipación su futuro, hay de todo tipo, si cometen algo diferente a lo que dice su futuro, les mostrará el nuevo futuro, si aprece un Dead End, tendrán que hacer lo posible para evitarlo, el último que quede, gana.-

Ranma y Akane escuchan atentamente la información, cuando de pronto una figura alta y robusta con voz distorsionada pregunta: -¿Cómo sabremos de nuestros oponentes?-

-El diario les avisará y por ahora todas las reuniones serán anónimas. Que comience el juego.-

Espero y les guste el cap, mi otro fic ya tiene casi listo el cap 3,va a ser muy raro esto xd Dejen opiniones abajo please


	2. Que comience el juego

Akane abrió los ojos aturdida y extrañada después del "sueño" sucedido, observó a su alrededor se encontraba acostada plácidamente en la cama del cuarto limpio y cálido de Ranma, trato de levantarse con urgencia y cuidado pero un brazo de tez canela clara y muy suave la tenía sujetada de la cintura con firmeza y cariño, mucho cariño, miró hacia atrás y observó la cara de Ranma que estaba dormido pacíficamente y algo pálido pero bastante adorable para sí misma, beso su mejilla amorosamente, y vio que a su lado estaba su celular color rojo con estampado de panda que le había regalado, se estiró para tomar su celular de manera que no despertara a Ranma y aprovechó que estaba encendido el celular, quería confirmar lo que había soñado era realidad, lo que vio la dejó helada y muy sorprendida:  
 _Diario del Combate.  
Dieciseisavo.  
31/03/2016_ _  
10:51a.m.  
Happosai me moja con agua fría para obligarme a usar un sostén nuevo de su colección, pero no me dejo mojar y me lanza una bomba kairin en venganza, la pateo hacia su cara con agilidad y explota. Estúpido anciano.  
11:37 a.m._

 _Ryoga me ataca porque le dije P-chan, con una patada directa a mis piernas ataca, frente al estanque de la casa, la cual esquivo dando un brinco y lo pateo tirándolo de lado contrario al estanque. Lo dejo inconsciente y me retiro triunfante.  
13:51p.m.  
Akane saca su mazo de no sé dónde y me golpea en la cabeza mandándome a las montañas más cercanas. No es mi culpa que sea tan boba. Tengo que regresar caminando.  
15:10 p.m.  
Mi padre y yo peleamos por el último pedazo de pastel de durazno que hizo Kasumi para mi cumpleaños, gano golpeándolo muy fuerte y me como el pastel enfrente suyo. Tonto viejo._

Akane seguía y seguía leyendo las entradas, sólo eran peleas típicas, dejó el celular de nuevo en su lugar fijo y se levantó de la cama con cuidado para no despertar a Ranma de su descanso, pero le fue imposible ya que al instante sintió que la tomaban de la mano:  
-Akane... no te vayas, quiero contarte algo que soñé...- Dice un Ranma somnoliento y con una cara más pálida y preocupada.  
-No fue un sueño Ranma. Cuida tu celular como dijeron, al parecer eres dueño del diario del combate, te avisa qué peleas tendrás en el día.- habla seria.  
Salió disparada a su cuarto, cerró su puerta con llave y se percata de su vestimenta, un vestido roto de la parte de la falda, botones perdidos y ropa interior medio rota , cerró las ventanas y se revisó completamente, no había sucedido nada con él mientras estaban algo ebrios, supone que sólo fueron besos, caricias y tal vez algunas peleas con sus enemigos indeseables, recordó algo y alzo su tapete de terciopelo morado, había una cerradura, corrió hacia su estante de libros y abrió uno que decía "Romeo y Julieta", el cual tenía un pequeño hueco que contenía una llavecita, sacó la llavecita y volvió al piso metiendo la llave a la cerradura, abrió y eran un pequeño espacio, sacó su diario que nadie conocía, estaba forrado de fotos suyas en orden cronológico, normalmente escribía en él cuando podía, a veces era en la escuela o en la noche. Ella siempre recordaba todo lo sucedido, de manera perfecta pero no muy detallada, sólo ponía lo necesario.  
Abrió su diario y en la portada decía:

 _Diaria de la vida._

 _Quinceava._

 _31/02/2016_

 _Desperté de ese "sueño", todo eso que pasó me mantiene muy preocupada, así que decidí levantarme pero algo que me rodeaba la cintura no me lo permitía, giré hacia atrás y estaba Ranma, con su tierna y angelical cara pacífica por su sueño, moría tanto de la ternura que le besé su cachetito, adoro sus cachetes, después me fijé en el celular de él, me encantó su celular, fue algo muy especial de mi parte, así podríamos estar más comunicados, sólo que a mí me falta un celular, Kasumi dijo que ya lo tenía, sólo que me lo daría en secreto ya que tenía algo especial. Tomé el celular de Ranma y quise ver si todo lo soñado era realidad, me mantenía con mucha duda y preocupación, después leí todo su diario del día de hoy, lo dejé en su lugar y traté de pararme sin despertarlo, tenía planes de hacerle una sorpresa pero se despertó y quiere hablar sobre los diarios, la verdad es que quiero evitar el tema y recuerdo mi diario, revisé mi ropa porque pensé que… algo pervertido pasó mientras estábamos ebrios pero por suerte (tal vez) no pasó nada, saqué mi diario y lo leí completo, lo volví a guardar en su lugar._

 _Me visto con mi ropa deportiva y tomo mi toalla para salir a correr a despejar mis ideas, salgo hacia el pasillo y no veo a nadie, me he levantado más temprano que los demás. Estaba a punto de salir cuando siento una presencia fuerte detrás de mí, me pongo tensa pero me doy cuenta de que es Ranma, toma mi mano y salimos al mismo tiempo, comienzo a correr al mismo ritmo de Ranma en silencio, seguimos así como por 2hrs, nos detuvimos a descansar un poco en un parque, tomamos asiento y toma de la mano…_

Se emocionó por lo último pero decidió dejarlo así, quería recibir esa grata sorpresa, hizo obedientemente lo que decía el diario, salió al pasillo pero en la habitación se escuchó un ruido, por parte del celular de Ranma, entra sin tocar y lo ve levantarse a un Ranma semi desnudo y musculoso, sólo traía su pantalón negro chino, bostezando mira a Akana y ella se pone como un tomate ardiente y se gira dándole la espalda nerviosa y embobada por su cuerpo:

-¡Vístete con un demonio Ranma!- Dice con voz temblorosa y silenciosa.

-¡¿Para qué entras sin avisar, torpe?!- Dice Ranma algo enfadado y vistiéndose deprisa.

\- Tu diario sonó, tal vez sea un aviso o algo Ranma.- Ranma se puso algo tenso y serio, tomó su celular con fuerza y leyó con cuidado y lentamente, Akane sólo pudo escuchar como el celular caía al piso, se giró rápido y tomó el diario de Ranma, leyó lo que decía y se dejó caer de rodillas:

 _9:02 a.m._

 _Soy atacado por el diecisieteavo dueño del diario del ninja, no puedo esquivarlo ya que hay bombas, me lanza una shuriken y me da en el cuello._

 _Dead End_

Akane le devuelve su diario y de pronto ella mira algo o a alguien por la ventana y rompe el muro con una fuerza bestial provocando que piedras y el puño de Akane le dé al espía de su momento, Ranma cae bien en un árbol pero Akane pisotea varias veces contra el piso al tipo y le mira un rollo muy curioso y extraño, está a punto de tomarlo pero una bomba de pintura explota evitando que se lastime la mano, el sujeto extraño brinca hacia el techo de la casa y se pone en una pose de ninja, Ranma y Akane se ponen en guardia de manera segura, hay un silencio terrible y es roto por el sonido del viento y las palabras del extraño sujeto: -Soy el poseedor del diecisieteavo diario, el diario del ninja y también conocido como el sirviente de las rosas y los rayos, Sasuke Sarukagure.-


	3. Veinte y ya van 2

-¿¡Tú?!- Gritaron al unísono Ranma y Akane muy sorprendidos ya que no se imaginaban que uno de los poseedores de los diarios era un amigo conocido suyo, Ranma por su parte comenzó a reír de manera muy extraña que duró poco, puso su mano en su frente tapándose medio rostro y suspiro pesadamente: -Y yo preocupándome por mi muerte, si sólo es el pobre Sasuke.- Volvió a reír de esa manera extraña y Sasuke molestó por aquella ofensa le lanzó un kunai directo hacia Akane, el cuál ella lo tomó en el aire y lo lanzó hacia arriba dándole a un ninja que estaba cubierto de color negro: -Sasuke, basta de juegos, no queremos problemas contigo, ¿vale? Eres hasta eso un buen amigo.- Sonrío Akane de manera amable y se agacho a la altura de Sasuke poniendo su mano en su hombro de manera consoladora, Sasuke alzó la mirada hacia Akane viéndola hacia los ojos e hizo una sonrisa algo torcida seguido de una risa burlona: -Vaya, ustedes subestimando siempre a sus rivales, ¿de verdad creen que toda esa poca fuerza que he mostrado en todo éste tiempo es la verdadera que tengo? Así como ustedes ocultan todo su poder, igual yo y déjame decirte Akane que tengo muchos ases bajo la manga.- Sasuke saca una bomba de humo que explota en los pies de Akane, ella brinca como reflejo hacia Ranma, de repente empiezan a atacar sombras negras hacia ellos, ellos atacan con certeza y seguridad. Las sombras dejan de atacar y cuando creen que han acabado, Ranma se da cuenta de que Akane ya no está a su lado, ya no sentía su presencia ni su aura de batalla: -¡Akane! ¿¡Dónde estás?!- Gira hacia distintos lados y todo comienza a aclararse, al parecer se encuentra en un bosque lleno de niebla, camina un poco y cae mareado mientras comienza a toser brutalmente, se tapa con la mano y escupe algo de sangre. Se levanta algo débil mareado y perdido entre tanta niebla, su vista comienza a hacer borrosa y distorsionada: -Esa bomba de humo, no era más que un distractor, cuando peleaban contra mis seguidores, ellos inyectaron un alucinógeno y otros hacían explotar más bombas de humo venenosos. Si estás preocupado por Akane, tranquilo, tiene un bello cuerpo y rostro, esa una linda chica que me gustaría conservar viva un tiempo más.- Ranma sigue tosiendo y trata de tomar conciencia, se recarga en un árbol y habla con dificultad: -¿Por qué…demonios lo…haces?- Terminando ésta frase vuelve a escupir más sangre, el veneno lo está matando y lo hace perder totalmente la conciencia. La ilusión desaparece por completo y Sasuke camina lentamente hacia él y lo alza por la coleta de manera muy agresiva: -Dulces sueños Ranma…yo sólo quiero ser dios y controlar mis propios países, además si gano, los señores Kuno estarán agradecidos por toda la vida.- Ranma suelta un leve quejido mientras su respiración comienza a ser más débil y corta, Sasuke sonríe victorioso, se gira y siente como algo puntiagudo y filoso atraviesa su pecho, baja la mirada a ver que lo ha atravesado y no es más que una de sus armas: -Hey estúpido, me han secuestrado varias veces y me han drogado incluso, ¿crees que un alucinógeno me iba a dejar quieta, idiota?- Sasuke cae lentamente al piso y las sombras o ninjas atacan, Akana arranca un árbol y los manda lejos de su vista, gira su mirada a Sasuke y es evaporado en forma de círculo al igual que su diario, un pequeño bloc de notas descuadernado y forrado de un papel azul cielo, deja caer el rollo que antes trató de quitarle y lo guarda de manera que no se caiga de su lugar, abre los ojos como plato recordando lo sucedido y dirige su vista hacia su amado prometido. Corre hacia él y le da respiración boca sin ninguna pena ni miedo como siempre acostumbraba a tener cuando estaba cerca de su prometido, en aquellos viejos tiempos, además después de aquella pequeña plática que tuvieron, notablemente las cosas mejoraron en su relación:

 **FlashBack**

 _Kasumi repartía un poco de sake a los invitados, el sake era un obsequio por parte de Happosai más un conjunto de vestimenta íntima de mujer (el cuál tiro inmediatamente después). Kasumi llegó a la mesa del homenajeado, le sirvió un poco de sake a toda la mesa, incluyendo Akane, le problema es que Ranma ya llevaba más de 5 vasos de sake, cuando iba por el sexto, Akane lo detuvo susurrándole al oído con cariño: Hey…deja de beber, ya estás un poco ebrio y no queremos que te estés peleando con el borracho de Ryoga, ¿si fenómeno?- Ranma sonrío por esto y le dio el vaso de sake a su amigo Hiroshi. Ya habían arreglado los problemas de insultarse, incluso ahora lo hacían con cariño. Ranma discretamente le hizo señas con la mano por debajo de la mesa, con el dedo la señaló y le formó un corazón, ella captó rápido el mensaje y sonrío sonrojada._

Ranma tosió un poco y acercó su oído hacia su pecho: su pulso era casi inaudible, lo cargó en su espalda y corrió lo más rápido posible hacia el consultorio del Dr. Tofú.

 _ **Mientras tanto en otra parte de Japón un día antes de la reunión con Deus…**_

 _Diario del azar._

 _Primero_

 _18/04/2016_

 _18:00 p.m_

 _Camino a casa alguien me está persiguiendo._

 _18:21_

 _En el edificio soy arrinconado por el asesino serial y me mata._

 _Dead End_

Amano Yukiteru reacciona asustado por la nueva entrada, su muerte estaba a punto de llegar en menos de media hora, está totalmente petrificado en medio del salón de clases, sin preocupación sale una chica de cabello rosado largo, atado por dos coletas y ropa de marinero color morado, Gasai Yuno: -Ese es tu futuro.- Dice neutral con una pequeña sonrisa, comienza a dar pasos hacia Yukiteru mientras el retrocede poco a poco, nervioso pregunta: -¿Qué quieres decir?- Yuno sigue avanzando sin detenerse mientras que Yuki sigue retrocediendo con duda: -Como pensé, vas a morir.- Yuki asustado por lo que le acaba de decir Yuno, sale corriendo hacia la calle, corre evitándola pero mira su diario:

 _18:09 p.m._

 _En la ciudad, Gasai Yuno me intercepta._

-¡Detente!- grita Yuno algo fastidiada de que Yuki huyera, Yuki asustado da pasos hacia atrás: ¿Cómo llegaste antes que yo?- Yuno estaba por hablar pero Yuki se le adelanta para salir huyendo provocando que Yuno hiciera una mueca molesta. Yuki sigue corriendo por la ciudad con cobardía y entra un edificio tomando el elevador, aprieta el botón hacia el piso 14 y está a punto de cerrarse pero éste es detenido por Yuno entrando a la fuerza y dando pasos hacia él, Yuki se arrincona contra la pared: -¿Qué no te habías dado cuenta Yuki?- Pregunta Yuno con algo de inocencia, alza su mano mostrando su diario. Yuki muy asustado comienza a pensar que lo asesinará, pero recuerda que en su bolso izquierdo tiene dardo, está a punto de sacar uno cuando Yuno ataca a Yuki con un beso, el elevador se cierra y comienza a subir a su destino. Segundos después se separa Yuno y mira por la ventana, está el asesino serial. Yuki iba a formular una pregunta cuando Yuno rápidamente habla: -Vi que estabas en peligro, morirás el piso 14, él ya está aquí, es el asesino serial que han estado mostrando en las noticias, es el tercer poseedor de un diario, el diario del homicidio. Hay que evitar tu Dead End, hay que hacer un plan.- Yuki mueve la cabeza en forma de aceptación, aún algo nervioso pero sorprendido pregunta: -¿Cómo supiste a que callejón iría?- Yuno sonríe sonrojada y le vuelve a mostrar su diario:

 _Diario del amor._

 _Segunda_

 _18/04/2016_

 _18:00 p.m_

 _Yuki descubre mi figura de Murumuru._

 _18:10 p.m_

 _Yuki sale hacia un callejón y el tercero lo va a matar, debo llegar antes que él._

 _18:21_

 _Yuki muere el piso 14 por culpa del tercero._

-¿¡Has estado escribiendo sobre mí cada 10 minutos?! ¡Acosadora!- Yuno se pone algo triste y con un puchero inocente responde: -¡No te enojes conmigo! Además has usado mucho tu diario y eso te ha arriesgado bastante-. Llegan al piso 14 y Yuno aprieta el botón hacia el piso 17. Yuki la mira con terror y a la vez curiosidad, llegan al piso 17 y suben hasta la azotea, Yuno saca uno de los dardos de Yuki y se lo entrega en la mano sonriente: -¿Qué tan buena puntería tienes? De eso dependerá tu futuro.- Yuki mira incrédulo a Yuno y éste pregunta con temor: -¿Por qué me quiere asesinar?- Yuno lo mira tranquila y responde con cierta frialdad- Porque de eso se trata, es el juego de la supervivencia, donde todos se matan entre sí y usan su diario como arma, pero a la vez es su debilidad, el diario y el poseedor son uno solo.- Yuno con unas señas le indica donde esconderse, se esconde atrás de un escalón grande, por suerte la orilla está rodeada de una cerca de palos, Yuno se posiciona para distraer al tercero. Minutos más tarde llega el tercero y mira a su alrededor, pero no se encuentra con nadie, Yuki mira por el reflejo de su celular a que el tercero saque du diario, tercero lo saca y comienza a revisarlo, justo en ese momento sale Yuno y distrae al tercero haciéndolo girar a su dirección y Yukki aprovecha esto para atacarlo, lanza su dardo y da justo en el centro, sonríe y grita triunfante pero mira de reojo el diario del tercero: _Takao Himaya._ Ese nombre le era familiar, era de su profesor… Su diario negro verdoso con líneas verdes grisáceas y junto con cuerpo se comienza a distorsionar y a hacerse un remolino vaporoso que desaparece…

-Bienvenidos al juego...- dice el extraño ser con voz sonora, se ilumina un poco el lugar y Yuki mira la sombra que está a su lado, Yuno

-¿¡Dónde estamos?!- dice una voz distorsionada, Yuki mira a su alrededor ya que hay mucha gente que no logra ver, son solo sombras.

-Estamos en una sala donde se reunirán o vendrán para dudas o ayuda para el juego.- suena la voz sabia y la chiquilla a su lado comienza a volar a su alrededor grtitando: -¡Ve al grano de una vez!- se define la niña y toma asiento.

-Mi nombre es Murumuru y él es Deus ex Machina,dios del tiempo y del todo, bla bla bla.- dice la chica fastidiada.

Deus enojado por el comportamiento de Murumuru habla: -Se preguntarán de que va esto... es un juego para ver quién es el mejor, es el juego de la supervivencia, donde el ganador tomará mi lugar, será el dios todo poderoso, ese es su objetivo, sobrevivir para ser dios y mi propósito es entretenerme con eso y conseguir un remplazo. Para éste juego se necesitan diarios del futuro, son ventajas y desventajas los diarios, ya que si destruyen sus diarios o a ustedes, automáticamente son descalificados y eliminados de éste mundo. Sus diarios les dián con cierto tiempo de anticipación su futuro, hay de todo tipo, si cometen algo diferente a lo que dice su futuro, les mostrará el nuevo futuro, si aprece un Dead End, tendrán que hacer lo posible para evitarlo, el último que quede, gana.- Yuki estaba hasta cierto punto tranquilo cuando de pronto una voz distorsionada pregunta: -¿Cómo sabremos de nuestros oponentes?- Todos incluyéndolo giran a verlo y Deus responde: -El diario les avisará y por ahora todas las reuniones serán anónimas. Que comience el juego.-

Yuki despierta en su habitación, a su lado está Yuno sentada sonriéndole de una manera muy tierna y macabra: -Hola Yuki-kun, te prometo que te protegeré con mi vida, no me importa que me utilices, sólo quiero estar contigo.- Yuki se asusta y trata de escapar pero está contra la pared de su recámara, Yuno se acerca y le planta un beso que sólo dura un par de segundos…

 _ **Ya van 2 de 20… ¿Quién sigue?...**_

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%&%&%&%&%&

Hola hola :3 No he escrito porque mis trabajos finales no me lo permiten pero ya estoy de vacaciones y tendré un poco de creatividad :33 Espero y les guste éste nuevo capítulo, que es más largo de los que acostumbro a hacer, se aceptan reclamos, quejas, sugerencias, bla bla bla 3


	4. El amor cambia todo y a TODOS

, sálvelo por favor, haga lo que sea pero sálvelo.- dice Akane sollozando y llorando como si no hubiera mañana mientras está sentada en el suelo apretando la mano de Ranma que está inconsciente y suda frio mientras su respiración se hace más débil: -Tranquila Akane, últimamente hay muchos ataques terroristas por parte de una chica que lleva escapando de la ley desde hace más de 6 años y entre las bombas que ha usado, está la que uso Sasuke para envenenar a Ranma, por lo tanto me trajeron antídoto por si a caso.- dice el doctor mientras comienza inyectarle un antídoto a Ranma en el brazo. Akane limpia con cuidado el sudor de Ranma, pero tenía miedo que su amado muriera ahí mismo,¿qué haría? Su razón de vivir estaría muerto y ella quedaría sin su alma, lo pensó un poco ya que tal vez se quitaría la vida o seguiría en el estúpido juego,el termina su trabajo y se levanta para preparar algo de té de manzanilla, Akane besa la mano de Ranma con cariño y observa que inmediatamente el antídoto hace efecto en él y para de sudar, Akane sonríe y besa su frente con amor, el sonríe enternecido ante aquella escena y se acerca a Ranma para tocar unos puntos de su pecho y en su cabeza, Akane lo mira con los ojos rojos tratando de dejar de llorar y éste le ofrece un pañuelo para limpiarse y después se dispone a tomar asiento en la mesa mientras bebe un poco de té escuchando a sus espaldas unos gritos: -¡Auch! ¡Estúpida, mi frente, idiota!- dice Ranma gritando enojado: -¿¡Y por qué no demonios te levantas como una persona normal en vez de brincar como tarado?!- dice Akane mientras le propina un buen golpe en la cabeza. El ríe mientras pierde su mirada en Betty, su esqueleto:-¿Sucede algo ?- dice Akane mirando al doctor de manera preocupada mientras toma asiento a su lado, seguida por Ranma que hace lo mismo sentándose a lado del doctor y después soba su chichón en la cabeza con un puchero. El sale de sus pensamientos y mira hacia arriba suspirando:-Kasumi y yo hemos salido por semanas en secreto, pero ella no puede tener hijos y la verdad es que yo quería una familia con ella.- La joven pareja escupe su té sorprendidos y después miran a su amigo con comprensión y tristeza, Akane en un susurro habla:-¿Por qué no adoptan un niño?- El sonríe con melancolía y mira a Akane con cariño:-Porque Kasumi también tiene un diario del futuro y no sabemos que sucederá.- Akane queda petrificada tirando la taza de té al suelo y comienza a llorar de nuevo:-¿Por qué nosotros?...Yo sólo quería una vida tranquila...Y ahora mi hermana está metida en esto.- Ranma se levanta inmediatamente a consolar a Akane y deja su té en la mesa, la abraza con fuerza hacia su pecho, el se levanta y abre la puerta ya que había llamado a Kasumi para hablar sobre el asunto, Kasumi entra en silencio y mira a la pareja en ese buen momento, sonríe de manera dulce y se acerca a Akane con cuidado: -Hermanita, no llores, de seguro Tofu ya te lo dijo pero tenemos un plan que nos puede ayudar a sobrevivir de esto.- dice Kasumi con tranquilidad mientras mira a Akane a los ojos y ella corre a abrazarla con debilidad: -Es que...¿qué pasará cuando quedemos nosotros?- dice Akane sollozando y era la verdad, ¿qué pasaría? Kasumi se quedó pensando pero sólo se limitó a responder:-Akane, eso ahora no importa cariño, lo importante es el presente, no hay que pensar en ello, ¿vale?- Akane se calmó un poco y con algunos dulces besos de Ranma en la mejilla la calmaron por completo, tomaron asiento en la mesa y proseguieron a beber el té con algunas galletas, quedando en un abrumador silencio, Kasumi respira hondo y con valor habla:-Nuestro plan es éste, quiero que Akane me enseñe artes marciales o aunque sea a defenderme, para hacer equipo y protegernos de los demás dueños, el le enseñará algo de medicina básica a Ranma ya que Akane ya tiene algo de experiencia.- Akane asintió gustosamente ya que le emocionaba enseñarle artes marciales a su hermana: -Hermana, mañana a primera hora iremos a correr juntas, prepararé el dojo mientras haces el desayuno, después te enseñaré algo que aprendí haciendo los deberes.- dijo Akane con una sonrisa, Kasumi le devolvió la sonrisa y el le entregó un libro a Ranma con técnicas de curación de la antigua China y un botiquín portátil:-Ranma, estudia las técnicas, se te harán fáciles de aprender por tu experiencia en artes marciales.- Ranma asintió neutral, después de esto, sacó el rollo que portaba Sasuke, lo abrió y abrió los ojos sorprendido: -Chicos, aquí hay una lista de dueños de diarios.-

 _Dueños de diarios del futuro._

 _Akane Tendo: Relativamente peligrosa, estudiante del Colegio Furinkan, la menor de las Tendo, practica artes marciales, etc._

 _Ranma Saotome: Peligroso, practica artes marciales, estudiante del Colegio Furinkan, hijo único que se transforma en mujer, miedoso a los gatos, etc._

 _Kasumi Tendo: Inofensiva, la mayor de las Tendo, sale con el , etc._

 _Yo_

 _Mousse (?) O tal vez la china Shampoo, ya que le da muchas ordenes de ir a lugares a buscar algo: Ambos peligrosos y más con la ayuda de la vieja Cologne, de China, trabajan en el Neko-Hanten, practican artes marciales, etc._

 _Uryuu Minene: Es sumamente peligrosa pero tiene buenas bombas, me costó trabajo convencerla a que me venda una. Tiene experiencia en pelea, es terrorista y nunca ha sido atrapada por la ley, demasiado astuta._

 _Takao Himaya: Peligroso, el asesino de las noticias y maestro de secundaria, caza a los presuntos dueños de diarios._

 _Keigo Kurusu: Peligroso, es agente de policía, tiene familia y su fiel escudero es un tal Nishijima. No conozco mucho de él ya que tiene sus 5 sentidos muy sensibles._

Ambas parejas estaban sorprendidas de que Sasuke recolectara buena información, inesperadamente entró Shampoo dando un portazo que asustaron a las parejas, Akane inmediatamente guardó el rollo, Ranma se puso en guardia hasta ver quien era: -Airen y Shampoo matar a chica violenta y a hermana de chica violenta, Shampoo ganar estúpido juego para airen.- habló Shampoo demandante acompañada de su fiel Mousse, Ranma puso una mirada confusa y se alertó al ver que traía una espada llena de sangre, retrocedió ya que no creyó que ella fuera hacer ese tipo de cosas a pesar de que siempre amenazaba de deshacerse de sus demás prometidas y eso, Kasumi con lágrimas en los ojos de presenciar esa escena, tomó a Tofu de la mano y corrieron a la salida pero fueron detenidos por Mousse que dijo de manera insegura: -Lamento ésto pero no puedo dejar que escapen, al menos no Kasumi Tendo, Shampoo me prometió que la haría mía si le ayudaba.- Mousse tomó a la pareja y la ató con cadenas, mientras Kasumi lloraba desconsoladamente, el Dr. Tofu no hablaba y Ranma protegía a Akane: -Airen quitarse para deshacerse de chica violenta.- Ranma retrocedía con Akane por cada paso que diera Shampoo: -¿¡A quién mataste?! ¡Ni dejaré que le hagas daño a Akane!- Shampoo comenzó a reírse desquiciada y recordó lo sucedido:

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Eran alrededor de las 11:00 a.m., ella apenas abría el restaurante e insegura le preguntó a su abuela: -Abuela, ¿puedes ayudar a Shampoo?- La abuela Cologne se acerca hacia su nieta y la mira analizándola: -Dime nieta,¿es acerca del futuro yerno?- Shampoo toma asiento y suspira hondamente: -Algo así abuela.- Shampoo le cuenta todo lo ocurrido con el juego y Cologne con seguridad, demandante y con furia: -¿¡Cómo preguntas qué si debes matar al futuro yerno?! ¡Es obvio que si Shampoo! ¡Has esperado mucho tiempo por él para que se decida por lo que quiere y no ha dado ni un pequeño interés por ti, es hora que le den su merecido al despreciar una hermosa joven china superior a todas las mujeres!- Shampoo estaba asustada por la reacción por parte de su abuela, comienza a llorar y la vieja Cologne vuelve a hablar: -¿Cómo has sabido que el futuro yerno participa en el juego?-dice con tono más sereno y relajado, Shampoo se limpia las lágrimas y con un nudo en la garganta habla: -En la reunión Shampoo ver su figura.- Cologne mira a Shampoo y se dispone a ir a la cocina, Shampoo la mira con detalle y dice de nuevo llorando: -Abuela, Shampoo amar demasiado a airen, no poder matarlo.- Cologne mira a Shampoo furiosa y le ordena con un grito: -¡Ve por la espada de tu padre y mata a Ranma o yo misma lo mataré!- Shampoo salió corriendo hacia la recámara de su abuela, se agachó para sacar algo bajo la cama de su abuela, era un cofre de madera algo largo, lo abrió y de ahí sacó una espada de plata con toques chinos y una frase en chino que dice: "Has lo más honorable." Shampoo repasó la frase por su mente varias veces pero ahora ella haría lo que para ella era lo mejor, lo que ella quisiera, volvió a guardar el cofre y miró la espada con determinación, bajó hacia la cocina mostrándole la espada a su abuela, justo en ese momento salió Mousse dando los buenos días a ambas mujeres y Shampoo aprovechó ésta distracción para atravesar a su querida abuela, Cologne cayó de su bastón al instante con una mirada sorprendida, Mousse quedó en shock guardando silencio ante aquel momento, Shampoo se apresuró a atacarla de nuevo hasta dejarla muerta: -Chico pato, seguir a Shampoo con sus órdenes y serás el segundo hombre de Shampoo.- dijo fría, subió a cambiarse de ropa ya que la que traía estaba manchada de sangre, se puso un vestido rosa chino y amarro su cabello con chongos y cascabeles, bajó de nuevo y miró a Mousse que seguía en su mismo lugar: -¿Chico pato aceptar trato?- Dijo mientras cubría con una manta el cuerpo de su abuela ya fallecida: -¡Con gusto Shampoo!- Shampoo sonrió cruelmente y en un susurro habló: -Shampoo sentirlo...pero amar mucho a Ranma.-_

Shampoo hizo una seña a Mousse y él atacó a Ranma sin lastimarlo provocando que éste brincara para esquivar los ataques dejando a Akane descubierta hasta que se percató de su error: ¡Akane, no!- Shampoo atacó con una velocidad a Akane mientras Mousse con un golpe a Ranma lo desmaya, Akane esquiva fácilmente el ataque de Shampoo: -He hecho bastantes esfuerzos en aguantar totalmente mis celos y mi posesivo y real amor hacia Ranma como para que lo pierda asi de sencillo.- Shampoo la mira asustada ya que trae un kunai en la mano e intenta atacar a Shampoo, la gata china esquiva con dificultades y le devuelve el ataque el cual Akane esquiva como si se tratara de una tortuga, Shampoo se enfurece más y ataca con más velocidad y sólo logra cortar algunos pelos de Akane, la mira y se asusta más ya que Akane tiene una mirada fría, vacía, sin sentimientos y perdida, ya no era Akane, Shampoo retrocede despacio ya que sabe que está en peligro y grita con miedo: -¡Mousse, auxilio!- Mousse reacciona al grito de ayuda y con todo lo que tiene de sus armas y trucos de magia ataca a Akane pero ella esquiva todo un ágil salto, pisando su cabeza y apuñala a Shampoo en el estómago en un parpadeo, Kasumi estaba perpleja y sorprendida que cae desmayada mientras que el mira con detalle la batalla, Shampoo cae al instante y Mousse reacciona para golpear a Akane con un golpe, el cual Akane esquiva de espaldas, Akane gira y patea a Mousse con una fuerza sobre natural dejándolo inconsciente cayendo junto con Ranma, Akane gira hacia Shampoo e intercepta con el kunai la espada, el kunai sale girando hacia una pared cercana, Akane brinca hacia atrás y se pone en posición de pelea mientras Shampoo escupe con veneno: -Ahora si iré en serio por Ranma.- Shampoo ataca con fuerza a Akane que igual tiene la misma mirada, Akane esquiva con más dificultad, brinca hacia atrás y le lanza una silla la cuál es partida a la mitad, en eso, con un poderoso golpe Akane da contra el piso provocando que se destruya todo el azulejo, vidrios y muebles, Shampoo resbala por ello pero regresa a su postura normal, Tofu aprovecha ésta enorme fuerza para salvar a su amada, a Ranma y apenas a Mousse, Akane con los pedazos que están en el aire aún los patea hacia Shampoo, los cuales cortaba y esquiva, brinca varias veces dejando caer un cuaderno rojo con candado de corazón, Akane se percata de esto, con la cadena que tenía presos a Tofu y a su hermana, la lanza para enredarse en Shampoo y como si fuera columpio, salta por arriba de Shampoo, la espada roza su espalda a lo diagonal de ella y toma el cuaderno rojo, se suelta adolorida con un quejido de dolor, lanza de nuevo objetos y vidrios hacia Shampoo, los cuales parte y esquiva, difícilmente por la velocidad apenas logra partir a la mitad ¿un cuaderno rojo con candado de corazón?, regresa a su mirada normal con una mirada aterrorizada, Akane jadea exhausta mientras mira como una china de pelos morados de chongos se distorsiona con un remolino. En eso reacciona Ranma y mira como su prometida sonríe y cae al suelo de rodillas, se levanta y corre hacia ella tomándola entre brazos: -Ven..cí a Shampoo...- Ranma comienza a llorar ya que ahora es ella quien ésta en peligro de morir, el corre hacia la pareja, recuesta a Akane boca abajo y comienza a curar su herida...

 _ **Mientras tanto en otro lugar unas horas después...**_

-¡Maldita sea, Yuno no para de enviarme mensajes! Sabe mis movimientos y lo que haré, ¡realmente me acosa!- De repente tocan la puerta y Yukiteru se asoma por la ventana y está Yuno parada en la entrada tocanso la puerta mientras grita: -¡Yuki, déjame entrar!- Yuki asustado se cubre con su cobija mientras gime asustado.

 _ **Unas horas antes en Corea del Norte...**_

-Con que todo se realiza en Japón, que lástima la diversión no la pueda traer aquí, pero me gustaría conocer a todo lugar las damiselas del juego.- dice un joven de 22 años mientras fuma un cigarrillo: -Mi señor, ¿no cree que debería también investigar a loa hombres?- dice un mayordomo de 67 años, el joven de 22 años ríe y con una sonrisa en el rostro habla: -Ay querido Yokozawa, claro que los investigué sólo que me interesa conocer a las mujeres que tendré que matar.- el joven se levanta de su asiento y camina hacia las ventanas para ver el paisaje, el mayordomo le ofrece una copa de vino el cual toma y bebe un poco de él: -Me sorprende que el señor utilice toda su inteligencia sólo para conocer mujeres.- El joven vuelve a beber y apaga su cigarrillo: -¿De qué sirve tener tantas riquezas y tener un IQ arriba de 300 si vas a estar solo toda tu vida?- se acaba la copa de vino y camina silenciosamente: -Ya te he dicho que me llames por mi nombre, aunque sea por mi apellido, recuerda que soy Issei Hyoudou, alguien que vive sólo por los pechos y por conocer una bella chica con grandes senos y buen trasero, el porno, los animes, todo eso ya me aburrió, quiero llegar al siguiente nivel.- habla con una cara de embobado imaginando mujeres vestidas de ama de casa y semi desnudas, su mirada cambia una pervertida y cae por un derrame nasal: -Regresando al tema señor Issei,¿qué pasa con los que no tienen celular o algún aparato electrónico como diario?- Issei regresa a su estado serio y sonríe triunfante: -Tranquilo Yokozawa, haré un pequeño chip que le incrustaré a Deus para poder ver los demás diarios, mi problema es cómo ponerselo.- regresa a su asiento y cierra los ojos para tomar una siesta...

 **3 de 20... ¿Quién es el próximo?**

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$$$$#$#$#$$/$$

Hola hola :33 ¿Qué tal el cap? ¿Me gané algún review? :c Si, metí a Issei xd pero es que apenas empecé a ver bien HighSchool DxD y es en honor a un amigo :c quiero agradecer a kioh, ZURGAN y a Un fan más por seguirme, quiero avisarle a zabitamt1975 que la historia que le prometí de Sailor Moon ya ésta en progreso sólo que aún no tenía un trama para ella.

Nos vemos pronto en mi otra historia :D o tal vez en ésta. Bye Bye~


	5. AVISO IMPORTANTE

Hola :) Perdonen si no he subido capítulos, he estado ocupada y creo que escribir no es lo mío pero en un futuro tal vez siga mis historias pendientes! tenía muchas ideas pero no me dan ánimos para desarrollarlas, muchas gracias por leer y todo, tengan una bonita noche


End file.
